Pratonians
Introduction The Pratonians, also known as the Ur, the Highborn, the first Humans, the Godkillers and the Great Sleepers are one of the nine tribes of Humans born on Eoam. They formed the first high culture humanity had ever seen and conquered almost all worlds. The awakening of the Titan Eoam, however, was the end of their race and their great Empire. History Biology The Pratonians are characterized by their superior power and size as well as the complete hairlessness of her body. Their skin is usually pale to gray and turns darker the more they are exposed to light. Their eyes are usually yellow or silvery, but all colors are present. By consuming large quantities of Bornwater, their intelligence and longevity are far superior to that of all other humans, most of them reaching between one and two hundred years of age, but many have been able to expand this by far or stopped aging at all. Their special powers include the Gnavia, a magic school which allows them to raise the power of their bodies and minds above their biological . In addition, they are capable of cryptobiosis, a artificial coma that allows them to survive for thousands of years unharmed and without water or food, while their body functions are almost completely shut down. Culture Script and language In the first language, it was customary to name children according to their gender or family relationship. If both children where twins, which was normaly the case, both recieved the same name but either the prefix Ak for male or Uk for female. If both children had the same sex, both got the prefix Aka for male or Uka for female. If not two but one child was born, it was given the prefix Lo. Should one of the twins die, the remaining man or women recieved the suffix Bor. If a Pratonian was elevated to the rank of a ruler, his prefix was eradicated and replaced by Ur (Lord) or Ura (Lady) for a woman. When a Pratonian rose to be the Godking and consecrated himself in the holy hall of humanity, all the prefixes and suffixes were erased and replaced by Cor (King) or Cora (Queen) for a woman. Within the family, many children received an unofficial secondary name that was used by family and friends and officially added after their primary name. Since most of the Pratonians belonged to one of the great Vaskh Vanei, their surname was added after their name or second name. Shipnames Ships were divided into four categories: Warships that received the prefix Ig (short form of Igna, meaning fire). Transport or trade ships, which received the prefix Hab (short form of Habar, which means holding). Research ships that received the prefix Co (short form of Cogreg, which means thinking). The ship of the Cor themselves received the prefix Cor (king), legendary ships where also given this prefix. Calendar and chronology The chronology of Pratonians is organised as follows: A Chod Chronay (smaller time) is about 4,9 minutes. A Chronay (time) equals 15 Chod Chronay, about 1,2 hours or 73,5 minutes. A Mahd Chronay (greater time) equals 15 Chronay, about 18,3 hours, which was what the duration of a day in Eoam corresponded. An Imray (week) equals 15 Mahd Chronay, 15 days or 275.6 hours. A Dashk Nay (ship time) equals the time it takes a ship to sail from G´har Domun to Ignagoor, the farthest island of the Obron Archipel, about 5 Imray, '''90 '''Mahd Chronay '''or 1378 hours. An '''Orb Nay (Cyclic time or Age) is equivalent to 9600 Imray, about 818 years. A Cor Nay (king time), which corresponded to the lifetime Cor Caldors, equals 5 Orb Nay, so 5.521,5 years. List of Godkings * Cor Caldor (formerly Secrum) * Cor Damon '''(formerly ''Aka Damon Eriadon, ''the Traitorking) * '''Cora Umora (formerly Uk Umora Bor, the Mad Queen) * Cor Rakshor '(formerly ''Ak Rakshor Sol, the Silent King) * 'Cora Emalie '(formerly Uk Emalie Bor) * * * 'Cora Arniel '(formerly Ig Arniel Asura, Uka Arniel Asri Hementor, the Queen of Ashes) * '''Cor Gilgog (formerly Lo Gilgog, the True Blood) * Notable Characters * Caldor (Cor Caldor) * Umora (Cora Umora Bor) * Gilgog (Cor Gilgog Sol) Category:Lore Category:Humans